Dungeon of Hearts
by 21sparkles
Summary: What if Daniel's death never happened? What if, upon that fateful night, Regina made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin? A deal that could change everything. Unveiled secrets reveal things Regina isn't sure she wants to know. All magic comes with a price. You need to be sure you're willing to pay it.


Regina felt the horse's muscles flex beneath her hand as the stallion flew over the hills. The pale light of the moon and stars in the night added a thrill of euphoria to the moment. It was a whir of exhilaration that she could never seem to absorb enough of. Freedom was something she relished in when she could. She was never truly free though. Even now, her mother's invisible talons were still tightly clutching her throat, threatening to suffocate and squash any hope still inside her. It was an unspoken imprisonment and Regina despised her mother for it. Cora had become queen of the kingdom through dangerous ambition and a lack of moral compass that Regina prayed she hadn't inherited.

Throughout her life she'd never had control. The tree's shadows angled themselves toward her, as if they too wanted to see the princess. It was a fame she did not care for and would happily throw away. The moon was the fullest she had ever seen it. A wolf's howl pierced the night air and Regina smiled.

Urging the rhythmic dash faster, she numbed her emotions. The last straw had already been plucked and she couldn't allow any doubt to enter her mind. She would not marry the king. She _couldn't_ marry him. Even if it meant leaving her father behind. Regina's heart had already been claimed by someone else. Just at the thought, her pulse quickened. Daniel. At any and all costs she would remain with him. He had stolen her heart with so much as a glance, and after all, one can't just leave their heart behind, now can they? Between hushed whispers and fervent kisses they had planned their escape the day before. They would run away at nightfall. It didn't matter where they ran, as long as it was far, far away from Cora and the kingdom. An impoverished life was far richer than life as a queen as far as Regina was concerned. As the wind whipped past her she briefly thought back to little Snow White. She had learned of Daniel and Regina's romance by accident. The girl had promised to keep her secret and Regina believed that she would. Her genuine spirit and kindness were pure and her unfaltering loyalty would hold true. Or so she hoped.

Turning a bend in the pasture, the barn came into sight. Halting Rocinante, Regina swung her leg over the saddle and onto the ground. Upon entering the stable, Regina caught sight of him. Daniel's eyes sparkled at the sight of his fiancé and he embraced her.

"Are you ready, Regina?" Daniel asked sincerely. He was hesitant at first about leaving because he knew the comfort a life of royalty provided her. Regina had been sure of their departure though and that was enough for him.

"Yes. Daniel, I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Regina grinned at the prospect of their new life together. It was almost too perfect. Daniel bent down gently to kiss her but was stopped before he could reach her. His eyes glassed over and every part of him became immobile.

"Daniel!" Regina gasped in horror at the sight of his frozen figure. Spinning around she came face to face with the man responsible for it. Or perhaps it would be more fitting to say the _creature_ responsible for it. His shallow skin was a nasty chartreuse color and covered in scaly bumps. Stringy gray hair fell limply from his head, emphasizing his huge eyes and enormous pupils. He offered Regina a mischievous, crooked toothed grin.

"Who are you and what have you done to Daniel?!" Regina asked helplessly. She was no stranger to magic and whatever this being possessed was far too powerful to be messed with.

"You needn't be afraid. I haven't hurt him, dearie." The stranger replied with a childish cackle.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin. It's truly a pleasure to meet you, dearie." The man took a bow and then proceeded towards Regina still wearing a smug, impish look.

"I've heard of you. You… you're the dark one, aren't you?" Her answer seemed to please him and a malicious smile took over his face as he inspected motionless Daniel.

"Guilty as charged. Now, to business! I know _you_ and a certain _someone_ were planning on leaving the kingdom tonight. Tut tut. I am sorry to be the harbinger of bad news but _he_ won't make it out of this stable today." His calculated tone made Regina uneasy.

"How do you know this is so?"

"Let's just say someone let a little secret slip, dearie. Cora is on her way now." He watched for her reaction with careful tactfulness.

"Snow White! Well then let Daniel free! Please! We can still escape!" Regina cried out, the desperation slipping into her voice.

"You cannot change what is to be. Cora will find you and kill poor little Daniel nonetheless. Unless, of course, you'd be willing to make a deal." He insinuated a proposal in a shrill voice.

"What kind of deal?" Regina spoke more carefully now. She felt as if she were playing poker with someone who already held all the aces.

"Do you know of your mother's dungeon of hearts? Well, I want the key. It's honestly quite simple, dearie." He talked with such conviction that it was hard to read into his expression.

"How am I supposed to obtain such a thing?" Regina implored.

"It is back at the castle. Should be no trouble at all. So, do we have a deal?" Rumpelstiltskin extended a gnarled looking hand to seal the deal. Regina shot a hopeless glance at Daniel and then shook his hand. Rumplestiltskin let out a gleeful shriek and began excitedly whispering an incantation.

"What are you doing?!" Regina watched nervously, unsure what to think. Suddenly, Daniel began to glow a deep purple. The magenta spread throughout his body, visible in the veins close to the surface of his skin. Regina watched, unable to prevent any of it. The violet storm exploded and Daniel vanished.

"Don't worry, dearie. This is all a part of the deal."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully I'll have the second chapter posted soon. I feel like I should also note that I've only watched as far as the beginning of season two in the show. Please read and review! :) XD**

 **-21sparkles**


End file.
